Nudge Nudge
by loveandcandles
Summary: Hermione's little baby bump just won't let her sleep...


_5.35am...Nudge...kick...nudge...kick...kick..._

Hermione was just over nine months pregnant and it was safe to say that she was sick of it. They'd tried everything – spicy food, herbal tea, long walks – and still their little bump just would not budge. As good as Ron was at foot massages and back rubs, he couldn't help her in the sleeping department; as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light, unlike Hermione who had a giant belly that wouldn't keep still.

_6:13am_

'Well,' Hermione thought, 'that's early enough to go downstairs and make a pot of tea.'

Slowly pushing back the covers so she wouldn't wake her dead-to-the-world husband, she softly heaved herself into a sitting position. A low grunt came from the mop of fluffy flame-red hair next to her. Hermione stopped, and held her breath and waited for her husband to drift off back into his slumber. Poor guy, with a late night mission, a heavily pregnant wife and the prospect of promotion in the Auror department, the man needed his rest.

Ever so carefully, Hermione slid her feet into her fluffy slippers and stood up on their wooden floor. Even that was effort these days! She crossed the bedroom to the pale, beige armchair in the corner and picked up her fluffy dressing gown. She turned to look at Ron, sprawled out on their bed, and smiled. She always treasured these images.

_Nudge nudge..._

'Okay, okay,' she whispered to her belly, 'breakfast time for the bump.'

Hermione popped the kettle on the stove and started to make a pot of tea. It was a foggy November morning, and there was a chill in the air. As she looked out the window, she cast her eyes over the apple orchard that surrounded their cottage, just imagining what the future will be like...

_Ron and Harry teaching their children how to play Quidditch, using the two slightly taller apple trees as the hoops, and apples as quaffles..._

_Ginny and herself sitting on a blanket on the grass, playing tea parties and talking about sending all the kids to Hogwarts, and gossiping about old school mates..._

_Her parents, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Potters and everyone else sitting in deck chairs and enjoying those sweet summer nights..._

The sound of the whistling kettle, and yet another nudge, brought her back to reality. With a sigh, she carefully poured the boiling water into the pot, making sure she didn't scald herself. After waiting a short while for the tea to brew, she moved the teapot to a tray, with a teacup and saucer and was about to carry it towards the kitchen table, when a pair of strong arms, covered with freckles took over.

'Oh, no you don't 'Mione!' Ron said as he carefully moved her out of his way, 'Don't you even think about carrying a heavy tray of boiling hot water, while you're pregnant. Are you insane?'

She chuckled at her husband's ridiculousness, yet was grateful for his protective nature – she really couldn't be bothered to lift the tray after walking all the way down the stairs _and_ putting the kettle on.

They slowly sat down at the table, and Ron poured out the tea. They sat in silence for a short while, just being with each other.

'You did wake me up, you know.' Said Ron, as he playfully glared at his wife, knowing that it would annoy her.

'Oh, really? Can't say I care that much.' She replied, winking at him over her teacup. She was about to lean over and run her fingers through his messy mop of hair, when she stopped.

_Nudge...nudge_

But this time wasn't like the other time; this nudge hurt. A lot.

It meant only one thing – their little bump was going to be a baby, very very soon.

'Ron! It's happening! The baby, I think it's coming!' she cried, as dropped the teacup and instantly cradled her swollen stomach.

Ron's reaction was slightly more, oh, what's the word? Oh, yeah, panicked.

'What?! Oh my god! Oh my god! Okay, what should I do?! I'LL GET THE HOT TOWELS, YOU GET A BOWL OF WATER!' Ron yelled as he ran to the linen cupboard.

'Ron,' she panted, in between contractions, 'Ron, it's okay, we just need to go to the hospital. I am not going to have the baby right now, on our kitchen floor.'

Ron stopped rushing around and blinked.

'Oh, yeah.' He shot her his infamous grin and picked up their hospital bag that sat beside the front door all ready.

'In all the years we've been together, you're still an idiot', she smiled.

_Nudge...nudge..._

_I know, I know_, she thought, _Time to meet you, little bump._


End file.
